Danni's Travels AKA: Pokemon Blue Sugarhigh
by Chibi Authoress Beamie
Summary: The journal of a sugarhigh trainer, following the Pokemon Blue storyline. Grammar is suitably impaired. :P R&R appreciated...


**Okay! This is my first Pokemon Fanfic. At least, the first good one... (Let's not even think about that one I made when I was seven. Thank goodness it was never posted anywhere. Awful.) Hehe...  
Now, basically what this is is a journal of that kid you play as in Pokemon Red and Blue.  
At least, it's the journal that would come about if that kid was on a constant sugar-high. Hehe. (Grammar Freaks should leave now. This will be painful for you.)**

**I got the idea while playing Pokemon Blue and reading that Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time fic where Link is a sugar-high freak. And I thought, what would happen if my Pokemon Blue dude was on a sugar high?**

**So I wrote a bit about Celadon City and the gambling place. And forgot about this. Then I decided to restart to test a... glitch. And I wrote this chapter. **

**.,;Disclaimer: Nintendo owns what Nintendo owns and I own everything else (Danni & names of Pokemon XD). That kid who made that Sugar-high fic owns the idea. Deal with it.;,.**

**

* * *

_Chapter One: "Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon..."_**

**Day One- Alternate Universe**  
Today first day of trainer-ing. Woke up to find self in creepy blank, white world. Started screaming. V. scared.  
Then creepy old man appeared. Said, "Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Prof.!"  
Screamed some more. Doesn't guy know how to use anything but exclaimation points?

**Day One**  
Old guy still blithering on and on about Pokemon. Keep yelling at him to stop, he no listen. Maybe he deaf.

**Day One**  
HE FINALLY STOPPED! Yahoo! But now he asking about me name. Why the heck he need to know that? Me tell him anyway. Shouted, "MY NAME IS DANNI!"  
Mr. Prof shouted back that there no need to shout. Gosh.

**Day One**  
Lost track of time in awful alternate universe. Mr. Prof won't stop asking dumb questions. Two more seconds, and he dead meat.

**Day One**  
Mr. Prof saying something about adventure and dreams awaiting. Make no sense. Just my luck, me stuck with batty old man on day me start me trainering.  
Hey, hang on! Why me shrinking…?

**Day One?- Danni's House**  
Woke up AGAIN to find self back in own room, in own house. Never so relieved to find self here in life.  
Must have been bad dream. No more Pixie Stix for me after 10 PM!

**Day One**  
Hey, what this on floor…?

**Day One**  
Found odd plastic rectung… rectanger… rectengula... square-ish object with lots of words on it, and thing that looks like cursor on computer-thing.  
Wonder what happen if use cursor thing on square plastic thing…

**Day One**  
Poked word "save" on plastic thing with cursor thing, and big spooky voice boomed, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE THE GAME?"  
V. creeped out.

**Day One**  
Also, littler plastic thing shot out of big square plastic thing. Words "yes" & "no" printed on it. Poked "Yes" with cursor thing just to see what happen.

**Day One**  
Big voice again. This time say, "DANNI SAVED THE GAME!"  
Whatever _that_ mean. Me no use stupid plastic thingies no more. Stick them in backpack instead.

**Day One**  
After creepy voice incident, ran downstairs, make sure this me house. Dream & incident left me in v. skepticical mood.

**Day One**  
It me house, alright. There Mom, sitting at kitchen table. Talk to her, intending to ask about nearby psychiatrists. Maybe one of them can explain dream.

**Day One**  
All Mom say is, "Prof Oak, next door, is looking for you."  
Getting v. bad feeling about this "Prof".

**Day One- Outside**  
Remembered dream, decided to skip town instead. Mr. Prof creepy.

**Day One**  
AUGHHH! He's found me! He's found me! I'm dead meat! AUUUGH!

**Day One**  
Hmm. He doesn't appear to be attacking.  
…What? It's dangerous out here? Wild Pokemon in tall grass? Need a pokemon of my own for protection?  
… Hmmm. He appears to be offering me Pokemon of me own! Score!

**Day One**  
Hmm. Just realized me am supposed to get Pokemon anyway. Oh well!

**Day One- Lab**  
Whee! What a cool lab! Lookit all the shiny buttons…

**Day One**  
Oops. Should not have pushed that one. Big red lights flashing all over place.  
Me thinks me will just catch up with Mr. Prof and hope no-one notice.

**Day One**  
Hmm. Now there other dude here. Saying something about being tired of waiting.  
Nearly said that me had been waiting all me life to be trainer, but Mr. Prof said something first.  
... Apparently this dude's name Jake. Boring! Wonder if there any candy around here..?

**Day One**  
Hmm. No candy... Wait! Here's some! Three jawbreakers. Red, green, blue. Red, green, blue.  
Wonder if green one apple flavored…?

**Day One**  
AUUGH! Touched green jawbreaker, big green dino with plant seed on back pop out! NOT GOOD JAWBREAKER!

**Day One**  
… What, Mr. Prof? I keep Pokemon? Do I want to give nickname? Hmm…

**Day One**  
Nicknamed Plant Dino "Sweetpea", decided jawbreakers were _really_ Poke-Marbles, and laughed as stupid Jake-dude took red marble.  
Red SO not his color! Hee hee!

**Day One**  
Tried to leave creepy lab before peoples find out I pushed button, but Jake-dude yelled at me. Says he want to battle.  
Me complain me no good at self-defense, but he just laugh and say our Pokemon must battle.  
Then why he challenge ME! Challenge Sweetpea, dumb Jake-dude!

**Day One**  
AUGH! Music start up from no-where! Almost forgot battle in attempt to figure out where v. spooky music come from.  
Then Sweetpea roared at me.  
Oops.

**Day One**  
What me supposed to do? AUGH! Can't figure out… Wait… Me knows! Me will copy what Jake-dude does! Ha ha!

**Day One**  
Hm. Not working. Mr. Prof is yelling "USE TACKLE!". What that?  
Maybe me supposed to yell that, too.

**Day One**  
It work! It work! Plant-Dino Sweetpea tackle Jake-dude's evil Fire-Lizard, Charmander! Ha ha ha! Take THAT!

**Day One**  
Yay! Me won fight! Me won… Err, Sweetpea glaring at me. Maybe it no like victory dance.  
Okay, okay. _We_ won fight! YIPPEE!

**Day One**  
Hmm. Big voice boom, "SWEETPEA GREW TO LEVEL SIX". What that mean? What does big voice think this is, a videogame?  
Oh, well. Must mean Sweetpea stronger, anyhow.

**Day One- Outside Lab**  
_Now_ me leave town. Hope no-one notice me broke machine for many, many hours.

_Back in Prof. Oak's lab, the little underlings shake their heads at Prof. Oak's strange choice in potential Pokedex holders, and turn back to their machines…_  
..._Only to find that someone's been screwing around with the Materialization mechanism!  
...And a few minutes after Danni hurriedly left, a cute little pink cat Pokemon expertly dodged the weakling scientists and made a break for Cerulean City, while the unsuccessful underlings tried frantically to figure out which of the thousands of button combinations had been pressed…  
**((Authoress' Note: You knew that darn glitch had to come in somehow, right? Well, even if you didn't, I'm putting it here 'cause that's the REAL reason I started over: To test that dang glitch! (I'd finished the game (AND BEAT EVERY TRAINER, TOO,) before I even heard of it.. Dangit…))**_

**Day One-Route 1**  
Ow. Now me see what Mr. Prof meant by dangerous Pokemons. Me no like mouseses no more. Hope none of them have rabies. Ow, ow, ow.

**Day One- Viridian**  
Wow! Another town! Lotsa big buildings here. Hmm, wonder what sign say?  
… Vir… veer… vuh-reed… Viridian! Writing down here so no forget.

**Day One**  
Went into big building called "PC". What that mean?  
Me will ask someone…

**Day One- "PC"**  
Hmm. Apparently, this is really "Pokemon Center". (What an imaginative name! Hee hee!) Peoples say the nice lady behind counter with _pink hair_ heals Pokemons… FOR FREE!  
Is that illegal or something? How does they make money? Something fishy…

**Day One**  
Me heal Sweetpea anyways. Nowhere else to do it. More fishiness!  
Now me will explore rest of town. Or maybe just go see big forest on horizon. That sound good too.

**Day One- "Mart"**  
Went into smaller building called "Mart", hoping for candy to get before go into Forest. What a "Mart"? Is that like a market? Me no know.  
Would have found out, but crazy dude behind counter yelled at me to take package back to Mr. Prof. He call it "parcel". Me say that silly.

**Day One- Viridian**  
Me decide Mr. Prof can wait for stupid "parcel". Me gonna check out big, pretty forest.

**Day One**  
HEY! Stupid man lying in middle of road, saying me no can go through! Nice lady beside him complain that "Grandpa" need stop being mean.  
Me agree, and she say he hasn't had coffee yet.

Make no sense to me, though. Coffee icky! Maybe he secretly had some already. That would make _anyone_ crabby.  
Except me parents. But they secretly aliens from Mars.

**Day One**  
Decide might as well go give Mr. Prof his stupid "_parcel_", which actually _package_. Maybe by then Mr. Coffee Dude will be gone.

**Day One- Pallet Town**  
Just realized peoples in lab might still be miffed about button incident. Uh-oh. WHAT DO ME DO? WHAAAT? Mommy!

**Day One- Oak's Lab**  
Decided me will go in and "play it cool", like big bro does. Hope to goodness no-one saw me push button.

**Day One**  
Hahaha! No silly peoples noticed! I'M FREE! Hahaha!  
… Okay, enough. Me will give Mr. Prof stupid parcel.

**Day One**  
Ohmigosh, did me just call package parcel? IT'S CONTAGIOUS! OH NOOO!

**Day One**  
Gave Mr. Prof par… _package_ in hopes of passing disease on to him. Received praise of skills as Trainer in return, and book—"_All you ever wanted or needed to know about Trainering, and more!_".  
Yay!  
…Still would've liked candy better, though. Snap. Wonder how much chocolate could buy if sold book for moneys?

**Day One**  
OH NO! Tell me isn't so! EVIL JAKE-DUDE BACK! Where exorcist when need one?

**Day One**  
Hmm. Mr. Prof called him. Blithering on about some stupid request, lots of tear-jerking nonsense about how old Mr. Prof is. Wish he get to point, but me and Jake-dude's pleas useless.

**Day One**  
FINALLY! Mr. Prof done blithering. Gave us some junk called "Pokedex". Mr. Prof says it like encyclopedia. Me hope he wrong, those things boring.  
…. Hmm, apparently they give info on what Pokemons can do. And how much energy they haves left, and stuff. Goodies! Now me can battle proper!

**Day One**  
Grr. Now Jake-dude taunting. Say, "Me no need you! Me will do it _myself!_ You just go home! Haha! Me will get candy from my sis! You no get none!"

… Or something like that. Me was paying more attention to why me couldn't walk suddenly.

**Day One- Pallet Town**  
Drat. Went to Jake-dude's sis to beg candy, but only got map. Jake-dude's sis say that what she give Jake-dude too, and they haven't had candy for weeks. Jake-dude ate it all. Me will kill him next time me see him.

**Day One- Viridian City**  
Went into City, then into Mart again, found this time me can buy stuff! Yay! Now where the candy?

**Day One- Mart**  
Used up all money on more marbles and candy. Yummm, milk duds…

**Day One- Route 1**  
Went on catching spree, lovely marbles catch Pokemons. How do big pokemons fit in tiny marbles, anyway? Make no sense! Oh, well. Sugar-high! Whee!

Oh, catched little birdie. Name Pippin, for some sugary-induced reason. Oddness. Other Pokemons went to computer. (How _that_ work!)

**Day One- Route 2**  
Yay! Evil Coffee Man left! Ran past him quick and ran around long path to forest. Caught little caterpillar, named it Bob. Hee hee.

**Day One- Viridian Forest**  
Yes! Finally found forest!  
One bad thing: Full of _bugs_. No cute ones like Bob. Evil ones with big stingers. Owies.

**Day One**  
Battled crazy bug-obsessed kid, Bob smooshed evil Stinger-Head Weedles. When can get out of here? This place like maze! Yeesh!

**Day One**  
Uh-oh. Big voice talking again. "What? Bob is evolving!"

What the…? EEK! Bob mutating! RUN AWAY! Mommmmyyyy!

**Day One**  
Turn out Bob _not_ mutated. He just went into cocoon like good caterpillar-thing. Phew!

V. relieved.

**Day One**  
Finally out of stupid, innocent-looking forest. Only good things is Bob now pretty butterfly-mutant (Butterfree), and me now have electric-mousie (Joules the Pikachu).

... Hey, what's that over there? A TOWN! THANK THE SUGAR GODESSES!

* * *

**.;.End Chapter One.;.**

**Hee hee, that was fun. XD**

**Few notes:**

**1) Yes, the grammar is bad on purpose. I'm actually fairly good at grammar, so it was a lot of fun to make MSWord have a fit over my story for once. Hehe.**

**2) If you don't know what the Mew Glitch is, basically this is how it goes:**

_First, DO NOT DEFEAT THE GUY IN THE GRASS NEXT TO THE NUGGET BRIDGE._

_Second, DO NOT DEFEAT THE KID ON THE WAY TO BILL'S HOUSE. He's the one with the slowpoke, probably either the last or the next-to-last trainer there._

_Third, get fly. XD_

_Fourth, get yourself into a position where you're ONE STEP AWAY FROM THE IDIOT IN THE GRASS SEEING YOU. Save now, you can't do it later._

_Fifth, step down and QUICKLY hit start. Use fly and fly to Cerulean city. This is important, because if you go anywhere else you'll be STUCK with a capital S. (After this, the dude will spot you but you'll fly away. Hee hee. Oh, and your start and A buttons won't work right. So no flying about.)  
(EDIT: Found out that A: you can use Teleport, as well, and B: you won't get stuck as long as you don't talk to anyone. But you won't get Mew, either.) _

_Sixth, go beat the idiot with the slowpoke._

_Seventh, Fly (or Teleport) back to Cerulean (your start menu will work after you beat the Youngster with Slowpoke.), then walk onto Nugget Bridge. Around the point where you can see other trainers, a menu will pop up. (And one of the trainers will be in the water O.o)_

_Eighth, Press B._

_Ninth, Mew appears. Catch it. TAH-DAH! (Note: Send weak Pokemon out first. It's only gonna be lvl 7.)_

_This really works, too-- and if you want to take a risk, you can even use ANY TRAINER FOR THIS, as long as you let them walk up to YOU. If you walk up and talk to THEM, you're stuck. No battle. HOWEVER, you will not get Mew. You'll get a random Pokemon depending on which Trainer you battled. (I actually forgot a few trainers, I found out, so I tried it. Got a Gastly, Arbok, and Magmar from the three dudes in-between Fushia and the Bike Path. Neat!)Just don't battle any Gastlies or Channelers. That'll get you Missingno-- YUCK! _

_(Oh, and I heard that if you didn't beat the trainers in the Cerulean Gym, just Misty, then you can use one of them, too. Though, I'd beaten all the gym trainers before I did this, so I don't know if that works…)_

**Alright! I'll have the next up as soon as I catch up with how far I've written-- Mom accidentally turned it off, and now I'm back with nothing but Sweetpea, sitting in Viridian! Yikes!**

**See you**

**Chibi Authoress Beamie **


End file.
